


Short Circuits

by RazorWireShrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, wireplay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorWireShrine/pseuds/RazorWireShrine
Summary: Connor gets a few wires knocked loose.





	Short Circuits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @renderingpleasewait  
> Requests are open, will also post over here on AO3
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing

You heard a groan coming from the bathroom in your apartment and couldn’t help but sigh. That stupid droid was probably trying to do repairs on himself again. He was oddly self conscious about them once he deviated, only really doing them behind closed doors if he could help it. Sighing, you put down the spoon you were using to cook dinner and padded through the hallway.

“Connor? You alright in there?” Connor had said he wasn’t able to register pain, but knowing deviants experienced a heightened input from their surroundings that normal androids, it got you a little worried. Plus, he was probably too stubborn to admit otherwise. ‘Doesn’t have emotions my ass.’

“Everything is alright y/n, I do not need assistance at this time.” You rolled your eyes.

“Can I come in?”

There was a brief pause, he was probably calculating the probability of you coming in anyways if he said no- definitely 100%. “You may enter.”

Clicking open the door into your small bathroom, you were greated with the sight of Connor with his shirt off, okay WOW, he had his back to the mirror and there were circuits exposed along the back of his spine. Several cords, some frayed, were dangling from the open port, the surrounding skin having peeled back to reveal the white plastic base. A few tools lined the counter, none of which you really knew the purpose of. His head was craned around, trying to use the mirror to see.

You chuckled, trying to cover up your blush. 'Did they need to make him so hot? He has abs for crying out loud!’ He glanced up at you as you said, “Are you sure you don’t need help with those repairs?” Something was off about him though, you could definitely feel the heat coming off of him more than usual. There was also the small humming of his cooling fan. His expression was a little, off, for lack of a better term. A small tremble overtook his hands as he tried and failed to get the correct wire back into the port. A staticy moan came out of him. “Connor?” You moved in front of him, concerned now, “What’s wrong?”

“These circuits are responsible for my physical sensory input, touching the wires gives me… Feedback.”

You tried to gently turn him around, surprised to find that he resisted. “Come on Connor, I can get those wires in if you tell me where to plug them into, it’ll be faster than you trying to do it yourself.” You couldn’t read his face, but it seemed like his body heated up a little bit more, the cooling fans whirring a little bit louder. He hesitated for another second before turning around.

You had to crane a little bit to see. “Do I need to get rid of these frays or anything?” You picked up the offending wires to peer at them more but paused when you heard a hitch in his breath.

“You can wrap them in synthetic tape, I have some here.” A roll of small black tape came into view over his shoulder and you plucked it from his hands.

Grasping the first wire more firmly, you used your teeth to cut off a small piece of tape. You didn’t notice Connor’s hands grip the counter hard, if he had normal blood, his knuckles would have become white. His systems attempting to cool down by requesting him to take in more air, and so his breathing became more ragged.

“Ok, I’ve wrapped this one, which of the ports does it go into?” Clicking it into place after Connor’s instruction, you moved onto the next one. You were so focused on not hurting your friend that you didn’t notice the changes in his demeanor. You did notice however, when his legs began to tremble. “Shit, sorry, I’ll try and hurry hold on.” You kept going after getting a shallow nod in reply, you didn’t want him to be in pain.

When your nail scraped against the exposed steel along the inside of one wire, Connor let out another groan that turned mostly to static in the end. 'Dammit y/n, be more careful!’

Plugging in the last wire, you felt accomplished until you saw the droids body freeze up completely. The fans shut off completely and there was no sound for a moment, before you could hear audible systems start up like a computer trying to reboot itself. Connor leaned over the sink even more than before and moaned, panting for a few seconds before standing back up to face you.

“Oh.”

Feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short I know. 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
